Hidden deep inside
by paigygirl15
Summary: Alley maine was a 16 year old girl. when she was discoverd by a talent artist, she was moved to the Palm Woods. even though she seemed like she had everything she hid a dark secret. when she meets Big Time rush, will they get her to open up?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is my first big time rush fan fiction. I have written other stories… but never for BTR. Here lately I have fallen in love with big time rush. I started this story a month ago, but I was too afraid to post it. My friend read it and she kept telling me to post it, so well here goes nothing. I hope you enjoy it!**

Alley Maine walked slowly into the Palm Woods. She was a little nervous about this new town. She didn't know how well she would fit in. one thing that worried her the most was herself.

Alley was an actress, singer and a dancer. She was discovered a month ago by a talent scout, when she preformed at a talent show in her home town of Oregon.

"Well this may not be Oregon, but I'm sure you'll enjoy it here." Mr. Bitters' told her as he showed her to her room.

"New girl alert!" James exclaimed with joy. All the guys turned their heads to the walkway.

Their eyes lit up at the sight of the new girl. Her brown hair fell with soft curls to her shoulders. Her blue eyes sparkled in the sun. Alley wore a pair of black skinny jeans. With a black and purple halter top, with a black quarter length jacket.

"I call her!" Carlos exclaimed and ran after her.

"No, I do!" James yelled and took off after Carlos.

Kendall and Logan looked at each other and groaned.

"Should we go save the new girl?" Kendall asked with a smirk.

Logan laughed. "yes, but first let's see if Jo or Camille have met her yet."

Just then, Jo and Camille appeared.

"Hey guys!" Jo said.

"Where's your other two?" Camille asked with curiosity.

"They went after the new girl, by the way have you met her?" Kendall answered.

Jo and Camille nodded.

"ya, she's cool but really shy." Jo answered her boyfriend.

"oh, well James and Carlos might rip her head off if we don't go save her." Logan joked as he and Kendall began to look for James and Carlos.

James tried to run faster so he could catch up with Carlos. "She's mine!" he cried once again. Carlos shook his head and tried to run faster than he was before.

James however had another idea. Just as Carlos was about to speed up and beat him, James shoved him to the side.

Alley walked slowly down the hallway, when she heard someone scream. Alley turned around and saw a tall boy looking down at her.

"Hi, I'm James." she heard the man say.

"I'm Alley." she smiled consciously.

"James!" Carlos shouted and ran up to his friend.

Carlos was about to yell even more when he caught sight of the new girl James was talking to.

"I'm Carlos." he introduced himself.

Alley nodded. "I'm Alley." she answered.

Maybe this town wasn't so bad after.

**A/N: **well I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think. I'd like to say a big thanks to my friend who proof read this. (you know who you are.) one more thing. I have some ideas for alley's secret but I want to know what you think should be for the secret. If I pick your I'll give you a shout out in the chapter were I will reveal the secret.

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed. I know it has been awhile since I lsdt updated. Sorry about that. I got really busy, but now since summer has started I should have more time. Well enjoy!

Alley smiled sweetly at the two boys in front of her.

"Did you just move here?" James asked.

James wanted alley to like him. He was going to do what ever it took to win over her heart. Plain and simple Carlos was not going to win. He was James. He won over pretty much every girl. So this new girl was going to be his.

"Um ya, I moved from Oregon." Alley told him.

"That's cool. Were from Minnesota. We've lived here for about a year now" Carlos cut in.

Carlos knew he just met this girl, but something about her made Carlos' head spin. Her brown curled hair, her blue eyes and her beauty sparkled. She was different from the other girls here. She seemed shy, even though he was not he kind of liked it.

Carlos was going to win this girl over. So what if James had the luck or the hair. He had something better, a sweet, adorable, and fun loving heart.

"that's interesting" Alley answered the tan boy.

Inside, alley wished they would leave her alone. Sure, she liked the attention but she just wanted to her room and unpack. Yet, she wouldn't tell them that. She didn't want to be mean or anything. She just wasn't that confident talking to them.

Before any other questions could be asked, Logan and Kendall ran over to them.

"Guys!" Carlos whined.

Having the other two here would make it harder to talked to her. They were always better with the girls than he was. Yet, he was determined. He would win Alleys heart over.

"Sorry bud" Kendall smirked.

"sorry Carlos, but we had to save her from you to" Logan answered with a grin.

Alley looked at the two boys who had just joined their little chat. She gave them a confused glance. Why did they have to save her? These guys were kind of weird.

"Hello, I'm Kendall and this is Logan" Kendall introduced them both.

"uh hi, I'm Alley" she said her name for what felt like the hundredth time today.

"Hi alley, I see you met James and Carlos" Logan gave her a grin.

Alley nodded her head.

These guys were just getting weirder and weirder. She didn't know what they wanted. This was all very confusing.

"they haven't scared you off yet I see" Kendall observed.

"HEY!" They both yelled at the same time.

"were not that bad" Carlos exclaimed.

"yes you are" Logan said.

"No, were not!" James argued.

"yes, you kind of are" Logan answered again.

"No!" Carlos yelled.

"Enough!" Kendall yelled.

"Sorry about that Alley" Kendall told her with a smile.

James, Logan and Carlos gave her a sheepish grin.

"its ok" Alley answered.

"Well I guess we'll see you around bye Alley!" Carlos told her with a smile, as the other guys gave her a wave.

Alley smiled and began to walk away. Well that was sure interesting. She didn't know what kind of people were here. So far, there were only weird ones. 'I guess I'll just have to wait and see' Alley convinced herself.

A/N: I hope this chapter made up for my absence lol. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed it. I wont be able to update at all the rest of this week and next week because I'm going on vacation! I'll try not to make you all wait that long for the next chapter. Well if any one has any more suggestions for what her secret should be let me know! The ones I choose will get a shout out. I know not much, but oh well. Enjoy and please review it makes me happy! J


End file.
